Orange Josiah
|image1=Orange Josiah V3.png |caption1= |gender=Male |nicknames= |color=Orange |friends=*Orange Megan (best friend) *Doggie Bone *Yellow Josiah *Josiah *Megan |enemies= |first_appearance=Sunday Didn't Happen |latest_appearance= |voice_actor=Johnathan Anderson |deaths= |kill_count= }} Orange Josiah is a character in the show Orange Josiah and Orange Megan. He is one of the main characters alongside his best friend, Orange Megan. Production Orange Josiah originated from the show Very Big Computer Battle short Rolling or Just a Ball with the name Orange Johnathan, or Orange J.A. for short, where most of the characters in the short would later debut in the first episode. He is put on the team 20 PNS, which is one of the five teams on the show. He gets eliminated from the competition in the fifth episode but later rejoins in the seventh episode. Also in the seventh episode, he gets more development and meets Orange Megan for the first time. After the seventh episode, the series was put on hiatus and about two weeks later, Johnathan Anderson came up with a show about Orange Josiah and Orange Megan. Sean Woodmansee originally was against the idea, but moments later changed his mind. Biography Orange Josiah was born on January 15, 2010. He was originally armless, but then grew arms during the middle of Sunday Didn't Happen, which then stays in episodes after that. Description Orange Josiah is an orange cube with cat features, such as ears, a tail, fur, and a mouth with a shape resemblance to a cat. His arms and legs are a darker shade of orange and his hands and feet are white, although sometimes shown to be black all together. Personality Coverage Sunday Didn't Happen Orange Josiah wakes up and gets excited about his day. Orange Megan reminds him that it is Sunday and suddenly remembers. Orange Josiah tells Orange Megan to talk to Doggie Bone. The two run to Doggie Bone and talk about his orange color. When White Josiah tries to talk, Orange Josiah notices his lost color and his reversed voice. Eventually per Orange Josiah's request, White Josiah yells that his voice is back to normal. An hour later, Orange Josiah pops his foot. Doggie Bone pampers and fixes Orange Josiah's foot. Yellow Josiah bumps into him after flying in the air for some time. After a few days, Orange Josiah is seen with arms. Most of his originally armless friends like Yellow Josiah are granted arms as well. The next day, Josiah gets Orange Josiah to meet Jonathan for the first time. After Josiah tells Jonathan that they're going to get popsicles, Megan, Josiah, Orange Megan and Orange Josiah are seen with various popsicles which look identical to the four. Orange Josiah starts licking the popsicle that's identical to him. After finishing his popsicle, he gets caught in a rainstorm. Orange Megan goes to help him as he and Orange Josiah watch the storm. Orange Josiah and Doggie Bone Doggie Bone drags Orange Josiah to his house, saying that he'll like it. They enter the house and are greeted by Red Doggie Bone. Red Doggie Bone tells them to come in, as he and Orange Josiah enter a room and talk about the six dogs in the house. While they have a discussion, they hear Boney yell in concern. They go to check on him and see that he has a broken leg. He explains in a slow voice how he has broken his leg at the hospital he works at. After tearing up, Orange Josiah and Red Doggie Bone finish hearing what happened and comment 'they've got to go.' The two rush out of the room. Later, Doggie Bone tells Orange Josiah that Doggie Treats is missing. He says if they can't find her, they'll lose. Orange Josiah starts panicking about 'losing.' Fortunately, they hear a bark in the distance and find Doggie Treats. Orange Josiah starts getting overexcited and melts. He reshapes himself when he hears Orange Megan call him over. Orange Megan shows him a picture of the duo on a paper. Orange Josiah comments positively on the drawing, then Orange Megan tells him that they should go home. Doggie Bone waves to them as they go to their house. Once they arrive, Orange Megan yawns and suggests going to bed. At night, the two hop in bed and sleep together. Machinery Maniac Reception Orange Josiah is a generally liked character, however, sometimes disliked due to his tempering actions. Orange Josiah appears in the Roblox game For Johnathan, which is based off of the inspiring show Very Big Computer Battle. He, along with most of the cast, is a character in the For Johnathan Discord Server Tupperware roleplays. Gallery .|link=Orange Josiah/gallery]] References es:Josiah Naranja Category:Characters Category:Male characters